Duncan Gragor
Character name is... Duncan Gragor is a Member of the Avengers led by Captain America, and a Former Winter Soldier. He is the Current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D External and Internal Intelligence Operations, and the Commander of Sigma Team. Once an Operative of the US Army Special Forces, specifically a Green Beret and Army Ranger. He would eventually become the Husband of Natasha Romanoff. Background Early Life and History Descended from an Ancient Asgard Berserker General and Hela, Odin's Firstborn Child and Only Daughter, Duncan would grow up ignorant of his Asgardian Heritage for Many years. Duncan Grew up in a Wealthy Neighbourhood in Los Angeles, California, being heir to a Rich Family that'd interbred with His Asgardian Lineage three Generations Prior. Duncan would eventually Enlist into the United States Armed Forces Completing Army Ranger Training but ultimately becoming a Green Beret. Fateful Mission Duncan would become Part Of Green Beret Special Operations Task Force 127246, better known as Tango Team amongst the Armed Forces, or The Blockade Removers, amongst Special Forces. During a Particularly Hairy Reconnaissance, Infiltration and Sabotage Op, Duncan's Unit would Encounter a Small Team of HYDRA Operatives discussing how the Avengers had fallen into their Trap. After promptly Dispatching the Operatives, Duncan would converge on the Supposed Location of the Trap, and Found the Avengers Trapped. Using Captain America's Shield to Destroy the Containment by Rebounding off of Iron Man's Suit causing the Impact to Damage the Suit, but also destroying the Trap. With the Avengers Sage Duncan would Return to his Unit, and Report to Debrief. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D The Offer Following his Missions Conclusion, Duncan would be given Mandatory R&R, during which time the NSA, CIA, and FBI would offer him A job, but S.H.I.E.L.D had other Idea's. Director Fury would send Natasha Romanoff to either Recruit him or Kill Him. After a brief Scuffle, following A Bit of Flirty Banter, Duncan not wanting to Have to face the Notoriously Skilled "Black Widow", Duncan would Agree and became a Reserve Member of the Avengers, and a S.H.I.E.L.D Military Intelligence Operative. Becoming Recoil Taking the Call-Sign Recoil, Gragor would quickly become Romantically Involved with Romanoff, and soon reported to a Mission Briefing. After talking Shop with Stark and Talking about Suit Improvements, and Discussing Tactics with Rogers and Thor, The Briefing Began. S.H.I.E.L.D Military Intelligence had discovered that Remnants of the Winter Soldier Programm had Begun to Create New Super Soldiers with the Same Serum inside Rogers Bloodstream. Assigned to the Squad that would focus on Recovering any Data or Intelligence, with Black Widow. Duncan would take the Lead, but would be quickly incapacitated by Several Winter Soldiers, and after awakening, made his choice. Calling in Stark to Provide the Lift, he Said his goodbye to Romanoff with a Kiss and then promptly threw her out the nearby window. With Romanoff Out of Harms way, Gragor made what he believed to be his First and Last Stand. Planting Explosives Around the Pillars and Killing the Winter Soldiers who tried to stop him, Gragor Soon Detonated the Explosives intending to Take as many with him as he could........... Becoming one of them Recovery Unbeknownst to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, Duncan Managed to Survive the Battle, but was Captured by HYDRA, And Experimented on him by Exposing him to Gamma Radiation, or Injecting Various Chemicals into his Body. Each of these gave him New Powers and Abilities. Powers such as Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Constitution, Superhuman Hearing, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Agility, and Superhuman Strength, or More Mysterious Powers such as Telekinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, Thermokinesis, Geo-Thermokinesis, and Telepathic Immunity. To Control him they subjected him to Intense Brainwashing while his Telepathic Immunity was still undeveloped. They also Equipped him with A Prototype Iron Man Suit, based off of Patched Designs Stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D Who had Stolen them from Stark. Duncan would be Subjected to Numerous Tests, Further Experiments, and Trials and Would almost fully become the Newest Winter Soldier. His memories of his Life Before were Suppressed, though he'd experience Quick Instances of Them Resurfacing when facing an Item, Person, Image, or Objective that would be a trigger for a Particular Memory Valued immensely by his Former Self. During an Infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D Facility to recover an Alien Artifact a Chance encounter with Black Widow would ultimately result in a momentary break in his mental brainwashing. After a long and Hard-Fought Battle, Duncan's Face Plate would become cracked and broken and When he looked at Natasha Face-to Face, his Programming Fragmented, ripping apart his mind and memories as his programming battled for control with his true Self. Search for A Cure Unable to let his Programming to Return and Unwilling to Risk Harming Natasha Duncan forced his Hand to pick up a Gun and Shoot himself in the Head but due to the experiments performed on him the bullet only scratched him and he collapsed unable to cope any longer. His Body would be recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D and kept frozen in Cryogenic Stasis until a cure could be found for him. Early Awakening During the Ultron Crisis at the Battle of Sokovia, Duncan's Powers had begun to heal his damaged mind, and due to Black Widow being at the forefront of his mind, he could use his powers to sense her location or situation. When he felt her in danger he subconsciously Activated his Electrokinesis and Exploded the Pod that Held him. He then took a Spare of Tony Starks Armor and went to Save her. His Thermal Powers would unknowingly fuse part of the suit to his body, and when he arrived he brutally beat back Ultron's Hordes on his own. something the others could not do alone, let alone together. But Ultron himself would soon Decapitate Duncan. and though he lost his head his Body simply picked it up and reattached it to his body. Following the Battle Duncan took on a Reserve Membership for the Avengers and went about recruiting potential heroes into teams, to act as support for the Avengers. Avengers Civil War Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Males Category:Male Category:Marvel Universe Category:Avengers Category:Asgardians Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Character Category:Filthy Rich Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Protected Articles Category:Protected Category:Americans Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Mutated Asgardians